


Bury Me in Satin

by ArwenScamander



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenScamander/pseuds/ArwenScamander
Summary: A Sherlock Songfic using the song “If I Die Young” by The Band Perry





	Bury Me in Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd

_If I die young bury me in satin_  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_Send me away with the words of a love song_  
Sherlock had fallen, and the world felt like it was ending how was I supposed to continue on without him? He was only 30. Perhaps not young to most but I feel that there was never enough time. We only just got together a year ago. Sherlock Holmes saved me from myself and I could not do the same for him.  
_The sharp knife of a short life,_  
_Well, I've had just enough time_  
To some, he was Freak to others Holmes, to even others The Great Detective, to me though he will always be Sherlock. The man I fell in love with over dead bodies and cases of all kinds. The man who took Moriarti down. I only wish he hadn’t taken himself down in the process.  
_If I die young bury me in satin._  
_Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_> Sink me in the river at dawn_ _Send me away with the words of a love song_  
_The sharp knife of a short life,_  
_Well I've had just enough time_  
_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever_  
_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_  
_The sharp knife of a short life,_  
_Well I've had just enough time_  
His brain was his gift and his curse. He had no filter but that was honestly the most charming thing about him, he didn’t care if he offended people.  
_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar_  
_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
His body was too mangled for an open casket they said but I wish I could have seen his face one last time. To have seen him look peaceful as he never fully was in life, even while high, would have been a blessing and perhaps I could have moved on. But I will always have his bloodied body engrained in the forefront of my mind.  
_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'  
_

Perhaps it would be best, fitting even, if the consulting detectives side-kick and only friend, for that is all anyone knows me to be to Sherlock, followed him. My SIG is in the drawer by the bed. The bed I shared with him, the man who would forever hold my heart and brain captive. It would be so easy to simply grab it. So I suppose that is what I will do. I will sit in the armchair that has somehow become mine across from his where I can imagine him being “bored” and laying dramatically across it wishing for a case. We were so happy Sherlock, why did you have to leave? Like you said though this is what people do, the leave a note. This is mine. I have gone to join you in your afterlife because while you did not think yourself an angel, you were one to me. Goodbye. 

__  
_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
_Save 'em for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh_  


 

 

“Hello John.”  
“Sherlock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what y'all think.


End file.
